The Contest: Ed's Turn
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Edward is tired of being the bottom and he is out for revenge against the ever so arrogant Mustang. He proposes a contest to see who will top for the next 6 months. Who will win?


THE CONTEST: ED FIRST Part One: Chapter 1

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ed shouted downstairs at the lazy colonel. He could smell him making coffee. He would have ran downstairs into the kitchen and punched him to emphasize his point, but the small blonde couldn't move too well. "This is the LAST time you top!" Edward rolled around a bit on the messy bed and rubbed his sore butt. "You hear me Roy!"

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and a soft chuckling came from outside the door. The smell of freshly brewed coffee quickly filled the air. "Did I not please you?" The raven haired man walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He took a sip of his coffee and looked over his lover.

"My ass hurts! You didn't have to be so rough last night." Ed erratically flailed his arms and legs, but stopped immediately as the pain in his bottom throbbed. "I can't even sit up yet."

Roy threw his head back and laughed. The little blonde boy growled and stole the cup of coffee from the man. He gulped down the strong brown liquid. "At least you can still make good coffee." He smiled mischievously up at the older man.

"That was my coffee and you know it." Roy stood up and looked down at the helpless blonde boy. "Fine if you want attention so bad, I'll give it to you." The raven haired man pushed his lover's face into the bed. The little blonde flailed around as he tried to get a breath. He was forced to stay still by the raging pain in his behind. A muffled shout came from the younger. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Roy let go of Edward's head and the blonde threw his head up and shouted as loudly as he could, "YOU FUCKING SADIST!" Ed fumed up at the man and threw the empty coffee mug at the man. Roy easily caught the mug and smirked down at the fuming blonde.

"You should watch what you say, Full-er Ed."

"You still have difficulty calling my by my name, and we've been together for, what, nine months?" Ed looked disapprovingly at the colonel.

Roy stared back at Ed with a look of indifference. "Watch it." He clutched his mug tighter and turned to go back downstairs. "It's a good thing you don't have work today." Mustang started to walk out the room when he heard a whisper that sounded a lot like the word sadist. He turned on the spot and smacked Edward on the butt. "I told you to watch it!"

Ed howled in pain as the raven haired man retreated downstairs to get ready for work. "I'm gonna get you for that!" He heard a soft chuckle from downstairs. The door opened and closed and the noise of Havoc's car retreating down the street let Ed know that Roy was gone to work.

After a few hours had gone by, Ed was finally able to get up and walk around. He went straight for the bathroom cabinet and took a few pain pills. He sat downstairs in the main room reading and eating a sandwich as he thought of ways to get back at his lover. As he moved to take a drink of his water, his elbow pushed the book off the couch. Ed grabbed the book off the floor along with one of the magazines Roy left laying around.

He started flipping through the odd magazine and came to an add on one of the pages. It was a picture of a girl dressed in a very short maid outfit. He looked down at it and his face lit up. "I think I know how I'm going to pay him back." He looked over at the closet next to the stairs that Ed stored some of his stuff in when He moved in with Roy. A smirk crossed his face. "Revenge will be sweet."

Five thirty rolled around and Ed was in the kitchen making supper. He took the bread out of the oven to cool and had just turned the heat off under the corn when his lover walked through the door. "I'm home." The raven haired colonel said as he walked into the kitchen. He hugged the little blonde gently against him and looked at the ham. "It smells good."

While Roy and Ed ate the food, Edward thought about how he was going to go about his ideal revenge. Roy noticed that his little blonde lover was quiet tonight. "What's up? You still not feeling well?"

Ed's face twisted into a grimace as he remembered the pain he was in that morning. "No, that's not quiet it." He put down his fork and looked Roy straight in the eyes. "I thought we could try settling this problem in a different way."

The raven haired man looked at the younger with interest. He put his bread back on the plate and paid full attention now. "How so?"

"I though we could have a contest. Tonight I top, tomorrow you top. Who ever gets the other one to cum the most during his night will top for the next six months." Ed smiled at the idea of finally topping for more then just once.

"Quiet suggestive of you. I'm in. What are the rules?" Roy resumed eating his food as Ed explained the rules. Kinky or sweet all was welcome. The only catch, no trying to kill the other. "Kill during sex? What do you take me for?"

"I'm just being careful. You are a sadist after all." Ed looked Roy over then nodded. "That's it. The contest begins tonight and I go first."

Roy leaned over and kissed his small lover on the cheek. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me." He whispered in Ed's ear then went back to eating his dinner.

Ed smiled to his self. He never expected Roy to give in to the idea so quickly. The colonel seemed far too willing. Could he possible be feeling bad about this morning, or did Edward's rationality catch him off guard. What ever it was, Ed appreciated it. Tonight was going to be a great one.

"Come upstairs once you're done doing the dishes." Ed said as he walked out of the kitchen inlet and up the stairs. The raven haired man stared after his young lover with a smile displayed across his face and curiosity drove him to hurry.

Once the dishes were cleaned and put away the tall man walked up the stairs taking them three at a time. He made his way down the hall to their bedroom. He stopped outside the door to calm himself, he didn't want his lover to see how excited he was for what ever Ed had in store for him that night.

Ed walked out of the room and closed the door behind him before Roy could react. He started off down the hall. "Hurry up!" He called back at Mustang. The older man followed the blonde down the hall and into the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with hot water.

When the colonel looked at his lover questioningly Ed explained, "I thought you might be tired after a long day of work. I thought you might like to wash up and relax." Ed started stripping and walked towards the tub while throwing his cloths on the floor. "Don't you want to join me?" The blonde looked over his shoulder at the raven haired man who was staring at him from the door way. He made his way back over to Roy and brought his face inches from his lover's. "Are you waiting for me to undress you?" His mismatched hands ran lightly up the colonel's blue jacket. He slid it off and started to unbutton the white shirt he had under it.

"Uh… That's fine, I can do it." Roy said as he pulled himself together. He wasn't going to let Ed win that easily. He slid off his shirt and started to pull at his pants. He stopped mid tug when he noticed hungry golden eyes staring at his crotch. He lifted his head and looked at Edward. Edward, the boy who always turned pink when he was in the nude around him; the boy who didn't let his curiosity pry at his lover.

"Why'd you stop?" Ed walked around to Roy's side and grasped both of the older man's shoulders. He whispered in his ear, "It's just getting good. Besides, you've been naked around me many times before. Why is this time any different?" His automail hand slid gently down the colonel's back and tugged at the waist line of the blue pants. "Trying to hide the fact that you went commando today from me? Where you expecting to have hot and amazing sex with me?"

Ed was right. Roy had been naked around his lover many times before, explored his body, licked, nipped, pinched, sucked, touched, thrust, and so much more. Why was this time any different? He finally pulled his pants around his ankles and walked towards the tub.

As he got into the hot water, he heard Edward muttering about needing something. He got into the well sized tub after the colonel and started to rub his shoulders. "How was work today?"

Roy scowled and leaned back into the touch. "Riza is after me again. Apparently those papers on the border control near the south were supposed to be finalized by today. Havoc did the wrong paper work, again, and we still haven't found a new alchemist to work with ever since you transferred out." The raven haired man sighed out and relaxed into the growing warmth. "It wasn't all bad though. The negotiations with Dracma are finally coming to a close. They should be finished by the end of the month." He felt a soft kiss brush against his forehead. He soaked in the hot feeling that engulfed him.

"Wow, such a busy day, and yet you're already to play." Ed said seductively in the older man's ear. Roy opened his eyes to look at his little blonde lover, but noticed Ed's left hand gently stroking the inside of his thigh. He saw his member hardening through the water. "Do you want to forget about you're busy day, colonel?" Ed breathed hot air into Mustang's ear as he spoke in a low voice. "Want me to make all the bad things go away?" His tongue flicked out of his mouth and lapped against the colonel's neck.

Damn, Roy thought to himself, he let his guard down and Ed took advantage. He looked around for a way to postpone Ed from getting what he wanted. "There's no lube in here, and I don't want my ass smelling like that nut soap you use all the time." He retaliated quickly.

Ed let out a soft deep laugh and started pinch lightly at the sensitive skin. "I thought you liked that soap. It always seems to disappear quicker when I have to leave for a night or two." Roy turned red. He was hoping Ed didn't know that he used Ed's soap when the younger was away and he missed him.

"I think you're imagining things." Roy said, then gave out a slight moan as the head of his erection broke the surface of the water. The warm air hit it just as it came out of the heated water.

"No, you do a lot of things when I'm gone. You sleep with my pillow, under my blanket at night. You use my almond soap and you some times even wear one of my shirts. You love me so much you have a hard time when I'm gone, and to compensate for it, you surround yourself with things that remind you of me."

Roy opened his mouth to protest, but let out a loud moan instead as Ed's hand glided up his stiffened length.

"I think it's kind of cute. You miss me so much. You love me so much." Ed nipped on the colonel's neck as he finished talking. Roy moaned out slightly again. "Why don't you just say it?" His tongue licked the offended area. "Why not just say you love me and miss me when I'm gone?"

Mustang melted into Edward's touch. He leaned back into the younger man. "I-It's not like that…" His face flushed a deep red as he tried to think of an excuse. "When you're not in the bed, I forget that you even live here, so I sleep like I used to sleep when I lived on my own. I don't deliberately choose to sleep on your pillow." His voice hitched halfway through as a fiery sensation built up in his lower stomach.

"Is that so? I suppose that means you forget half the cloths in the bedroom wardrobe are mine, and a size too small for you? And that soap that you just said you don't like, you use that instead of you're soap because it's all the same to you?" As Ed spoke, his hand sped up little by little.

Roy moaned out into the hot air as his member got the attention it needed. He found it harder and harder to breath or even to make a coherent sentence. All he could say at this point was, "f-faster Ed, faster." He closed his eyes and gave into the pulsing rhythm.

His cock twitched excitedly in his lover's hand, and Ed gave a little chuckle. "You're dick seems to be saying it love me. Why can't you say it?" He sped up a little and made sure to wipe at the precum spilling out of the tip. Little strings and clumps of it floated around in the water.

A string of saliva came out of the older man's mouth as he leaned back into his lover and bucked into the blonde's touch. The fire in his lower region roared. A feeling of something being built up overwhelmed him. "Ed-ah-Edward!" He moaned as his white seed spilled into the tub.

Roy rested against his lover's chest as Edward brought his hand up to look at the cum that now covered his hand. He decided to try and really turn his lover on. He lapped loudly at the white liquid. His tongue flicked from his mouth to the white substance, then back again. Roy's dark navy eyes where concentrated on his come being licked up by his lover as if it were an ice cream treat.

"I thought you hated doing that." Roy said weakly. Feeling slowly built up in his legs again.

Ed's golden eyes flicked down and looked at the older man from behind his wet blonde hair. He shrugged and kept licking his hand clean. "It's not too bad once you get used to it, I guess." His red tongue lapped up the last of the cum. "It's pretty good actually. I might just have to get some more from you." A hint of lust and seduction tainted his voice.

"I think I'll get my fill tonight." He smiled down at the raven haired man.


End file.
